princebaltos_movie_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars (PrinceBalto Animal Style)
PrinceBalto's spoof of Star Wars episodes I-VI. Cast *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Qui-Gon Jinn *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as young adult Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode I) *Robin Hood (Robin Hood) as adult Obi-Wan Kenobi (from Episode III on) *Timmy (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) as young Anakin Skywalker *Thunderbolt (101 Dalmatians) as young adult Anakin Skywalker *Steele (Balto) as Darth Vader *Charlie Barkin (All Dogs go to Heaven) as unmasked Darth Vader *Rita (Oliver and Company) as Padme Amidala *Annabelle (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Shmi Skywalker *Bolt (Bolt) as Luke Skywalker *Brainy Barker (Krypto the Superdog) as Princess Leia Organa *Krypto (Krypto the Superdog) as Han Solo *Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Chewbacca *Finnick (Zootopia) as Lando Calrissian *Rafiki (The Lion King) as Yoda *Chief Bogo (Zootopia) as Mace Windu *Winston (Alpha and Omega) as Ki-Adi-Mundi *Moo Montana (Wild West: The Cowboys of Moo Mesa) as Plo Koon *Colleen (Road Rovers) as Aayla Secura *Swala (The Lion Guard) as Stass Allie *Jock (Lady and the Tramp) as Cliegg Lars *Balto (Balto) as Owen Lars *Jenna (Balto) as Beru Lars *The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) as Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Roscoe (Oliver and Company) as Darth Maul *Scar (The Lion King) as Count Dooku *Prince John (Robin Hood) as Nute Gunray *King Voracious (The Foxbusters) as Rune Hakko *Temutai (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) as Grand Moff Tarkin *Niju (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) as Admiral Motti *King Louie (The Jungle Book 2016) as Jabba the Hutt *Doug (Zootopia) as Bib Fortuna *Ed (The Lion King) as Salicious Crumb *Flash (Zootopia) as Malakili the rancor keeper *Laila (Roadside Romeo) as Sy Snootles *Romeo (Roadside Romeo) as Max Rebo *Hunter (Road Rovers) as Droopy McCool *Makucha (The Lion Guard) as Jango Fett *Peng (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) as young Boba Fett *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) as adult Boba Fett *Tug (Brother Bear) as Llama Su *Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) as Taun We *Timon (The Lion King) as Jar Jar Binks *Mayor Leodore Lionheart (Zootopia) as Boss Nass *Little John (Robin Hood) as Captain Tarpals *Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Captain Panaka *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Captain Typho *Carface (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Watto *Janja (The Lion Guard) as Sebulba *Manny (Ice Age) as Dexter Jettster *Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as R2-D2 *Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) as C-3PO *Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) as Bail Organa Cast Gallery Bagheera smile.JPG|Bagheera as Qui-Gon Jinn Nick walking.JPG|Nick Wilde as young adult Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode I) Robin Hood that Handsome Fox.JPG|Robin Hood as adult Obi-Wan Kenobi (from Episode III on) Timmy.jpg|Timmy as young Anakin Skywalker thunderbolt22.jpg|Thunderbolt as young adult Anakin Skywalker Steele run.JPG|Steele as Darth Vader Charlie_sing.JPG|Charlie Barkin as unmasked Anakin Skywalker Rita_Hottie.JPG|Rita as Padme Amidala Annabelle ceremony.jpg|Annabelle as Shmi Skywalker Bolt_Poster_4.jpg|Bolt as Luke Skywalker Brainy_Barker22.jpg|Brainy Barker as Princess Leia Organa Krypto_Snapshot.jpg|Krypto as Han Solo Believe it.JPG|Baloo as Chewbacca Gleeful Finnick.JPG|Finnick as Lando Calrissian Rafiki paint.JPG|Rafiki as Yoda Bogo.PNG|Chief Bogo as Mace Windu Winston speaking.JPG|Winston as Ki-Adi-Mundi Moo Montana.JPG|Moo Montana as Plo Koon 451RR_Colleen.JPG|Colleen as Aayla Secura Swala-img.png|Swala as Stass Allie Jock.JPG|Jock as Cliegg Lars BaltoSmililng.jpg|Balto as Owen Lars Jenna is love.JPG|Jenna as Beru Lars Great Prince.JPG|The Great Prince of the Forest as Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum Shere_Khan_delightedly_listens.JPG|Shere Khan as Palpatine/Darth Sidious Roscoe oandc.JPG|Roscoe as Darth Maul Scar gorge.JPG|Scar as Count Dooku John the Phony King of England.jpg|Prince John as Nute Gunray King Voracious.JPG|King Voracious as Rune Hakko Temutai.jpg|Temutai as Grand Moff Tarkin Niju big.jpg|Niju as Admiral Motti King Louie the Gigantopithecus.jpg|King Louie as Jabba the Hutt Doug phone.JPG|Doug as Bib Fortuna Ed_Laughing.jpg|Ed as Salacious Crumb Happy Flash.PNG|Flash as Malakili the rancor keeper Laila night.JPG|Laila as Sy Snootles RomeoProfile.png|Romeo as Max Rebo Hunter2.JPG|Hunter as Droopy McCool Makucha-img.png|Makucha as Jango Fett PengFighting.jpg|Peng as young Boba Fett Tai_Lung_6.JPG|Tai Lung as adult Boba Fett Tug.jpg|Tug as Llama Su Becky01.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Taun We TLGTimon.png|Timon as Jar Jar Binks Lionheart.PNG|Leodore Lionheart as Boss Nass Little John.jpg|Little John as Captain Tarpals Thomas2.JPG|Thomas O'Malley as Captain Panaka Danny hat tip.JPG|Danny as Captain Typho Carface.JPG|Carface as Watto Janja tonight we strike.JPG|Janja as Sebulba Manny ia.JPG|Manny as Dexter Jettster Tigger.jpg|Tigger as R2-D2 RabbitWTP.png|Rabbit as C-3PO Trampdisney.png|Tramp as Bail Organa Category:Star Wars Category:Lucasfilm spoofs Category:Live action spoofs Category:PrinceBalto spoofs